una extraña combinación
by madness000
Summary: kamijou Touma se ve envuelto en otra aventura por culpa de una genio peli rosada, esta vez la magia no sera el único problema, una academia llena de mujeres, que es lo peor que podría pasar.
1. Chapter 1

Hace años fue fundada una ciudad llamada, Ciudad Académica, una ciudad amurallada, tipo estado, aunque funciona más como un tipo de empresa la cual está a cargo de 12 directores junto al superintendente general, una ciudad regida por la ciencia, con una población de 2.3 millones de personas de las cuales 90% son estudiantes.

Kamijou touma un chico de segundaria, cabello negro erizado, ojos azules claros, con una edad de 17 años, a simple vista un chico normal, con una vida normal, sin embargo para la gente que lo conoce, lo describiría como un chico idiota, ignorante y sin duda un chico con una cantidad ridículamente absurda de mala suerte, otros que apenas lo conocieron por un momento lo llaman un héroe.

Actualmente este chico se encontraba tendido en el suelo, tenía una mirada cansada, suspirado con irregularidad.

"ríndete kami-yan, es imposible que las hermanas mayores dominen sobre las hermanas menores" un chico de cabello rubio y lentes oscuros dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

kamijou se levantó con un rostro molesto, sin duda el comentario de su mejor amigo tsuchimikado motoharu lo había molestado.

"no seas idiota, sargento siscon, la hermanas mayores son lo mejor de este mundo, se preocupan por ti y te tratan con un instinto maternal, es jodidamente imposible que la hermanas pequeñas que necesita ser cuidadas por sus hermanos mayores"

Asi una gran discusión comenzó, algunos estudiantes los miraban con curiosidad, como otros los ignoraban, la discusión duro media hora más, hasta que los dos se pusieron en una posición de lucha.

"si piensas que las hermanas menores están por encima de las hermanas mayores…entonces romperé esa maldita ilusión tuya" kamijou rugió.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno al otro, sin embargo notaron como una persona se interpuso entre ambos con rapidez y como con habilidad bloqueo los golpes de cada uno y los desvió, para luego golpear a ambos.

"ambos están mal, las lolis están por encima de ambas, las lolis, son amor, son vida, son la verdad de este mundo"

Kamijou y tsuchumikado miraron a un chico de cabello azul, ojos cerrados y con un tono falso de acento kansai, los dos se miraron por un momento mientras el chico gritaba a los cuatro vientos sobre su amor hacia las niñas pequeñas.

"tregua"

"tregua"

Los dos sonrieron con malicia mientras salieron corriendo hacia el chico.

"Oi aogami" tsuchimikado llamo su atención.

"cierra la maldita boca Lolicon" kamijou grito mientras lanzaba su puño derecho al rostro de aogami

Cuando el chico se giró para ver a sus mejores amigos, fue sorprendido por dos puños que se estrellaron en ambos lados de su rostro, enviándolo al suelo en solo un instante.

Ambos se miraron mientras sonreían, luego de un momento a otro, ambos lanzaron un golpe en contra del otro.

"ustedes que creen que están haciendo" alguien grito

Ambos pararon mientras sentían como algo horrible se les venía encima.

"kamijou touma" una chica grito mientras salió corriendo hacia touma y tsuchimikado, ambos trataron de escapar, sin embargo, ambos fueron enviados al suelo por un golpe mortal.

"fukiyose" touma trato de decir algo sin embargo el golpe de la chica lo dejo sin aire.

"gahh" tsuchimikado quedo inconsciente

La chica llamada fukiyose seiri, también conocida como la chica muro de hierro se encargó del trio de idiotas de nuevo.

-tiempo despues-

Touma caminaba por el distrito 3, esa noche había un gran descuento en una tienda de convivencia la cual no podía perderse, tenía una gran sonrisa al mirar las bolsas con víveres que compro.

"con esto tengo comida para un mes y a un precio muy barato" el dijo con una sonrisa.

El caminaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo, una explosión lo saco de su pensamientos, el miro a un callejo y vio como una chica corría, parecía que estaba siendo perseguida por unos hombres, luego vio como otra mujer salio del callejo con una gran espada en su mano.

-esto se ve mal- el pensó mientras dejaba sus bolsas en un lugar seguro.

"vamos ríndanse, no tienen oportunidad contra mi" un hombre musculoso dijo mientras tronaba los huesos de sus manos.

"como es posible que no le haga daño mi espada"

"soy u nivel 4, mi habilidad armadura de acero, me permite endurecer todo mi cuerpo tan fuerte como el acero, por lo cual tu juguete no me ara ningún rasguño"

Otro hombre salio del callejo mientras de su mano salía fuego, luego otro que no parecía tener nada especial, sin embargo, levantado una mano, la mujer fue levantada y enviada contra un muro con fuerza.

"chi-chan te encuentras bien" la otra chica pregunto con preocupación.

"estoy bien tabane, ahora escóndete yo me encargare de estos tipos"

"valla creo que los quemare un poco" un hombre dijo mientras de su mano una esfera de fuego se creó y fue disparado hacia ambas mujeres.

La esfera de fuego fue disparada hacia amabas mujeres, una se escondió detrás de la otra sin embargo la de la espada se preparó para bloquear el ataque con su espada, pero ella noto como alguien se interpuso con rapidez en el camino.

Un sonido extraño resonó por todo el lugar, y todos miraron como el fuego se rompió como el cristal y desapareció en la nada, a la vez que notaron como un chico yacía en medio de ambos con su brazo derecho levantado, la mujer de la espada miro con desconcierto dado que ella lanzo su espada contra el chico golpeándolo en la cabeza a la vez que el chico bloqueo el ataque de fuego.

Silencio lleno el lugar por un momento como el chico se quedó inmóvil, luego notaron como el chico soltó un grito y con ambas manos se agarró la cabeza.

"gaaaaahhh" el chico grito con dolor.

Las dos mujeres miraron con Confucion al chico como los hombres aún estaban conmocionados.

"maldición eso realmente dolió" el chico grito.

Luego de un minuto el chico se calmó, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos que era evidente causado por el golpe de la espada de la mujer, los hombres salieron de su conmoción y miraron al chico con rabia.

"¿quien demonios eres?"

"como bloqueaste mi ataque, mi pyroquinesis es de nivel 4, no ay manera de que salieras ileso" otro reprocho.

"solo soy un chico de segundaria, que no aprueba que personas como ustedes intenten lastimar a dos mujeres indefensas" el chico hablo con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino cambio de actitud.

"te quemare hasta los hueso"

"yo te apoyo"

"cálmense ustedes dos, yo me are cargo" el líder dijo con molestia.

"entendido jefe"

"por lo que veo, tienes una habilidad, dime ¿que nivel eres?" el hombre pregunto con curiosidad.

"no me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera" Touma dijo mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Touma analizo el lugar, estaban en una intercepción algo pequeña, eso explicaría por que mujer con espada no podía moverse con libertad, no podía escapar de está corriendo por lo cual tenía que lugar.

"bueno supongo que no importa, no será suficiente para derrotar i armadura de acero"

El hombre lanzo un golpe hacia touma, el cual esquivo saltando hacia un lado, el golpe del hombre se estrelló contra un muro creando un pequeño cráter en el.

-no puedo permitir que me golpe- touma analizo su siguiente curso de acción.

"ustedes escóndanse yo me are cargo de ellos" Touma les dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar.

"tabane escóndete"

"pero chi-chan" tabane intento objetar

La mujer le dio una mirada autoritaria, callando a Tabane.

El hombre lanzo otro golpe, touma lo esquivo y esta ves contrataco con un gancho derecho directo al rostro, el hombre fue enviado al suelo.

Todos miraron en silencio.

"que demonios" el hombre sintió un fuerte dolor en su rostro, cuando paso su mano por su nariz, noto la sangre que salía de la misma.

"jefe se encuentra bien"

"como demonios lograste superar mi armadura de acero" el hombre rugió.

"…" touma no dijo nada.

"jefe déjenos ayudarle" uno de sus compañeros sugirió, sin embargo fue silenciado por un golpe del mimo, enviándolo al suelo.

"no te metas….no voy a perder ante un chico"

"por que no dejamos esto por la paz, ustedes dejan a las mujeres en paz y se van" touma intento resolverlo el problema con palabras.

"jodete estúpido chico" el hombre grito y se lanzó contra touma.

Touma lo esquivo con facilidad y acertó un gancho derecho en su barbilla enviando al hombre contra el suelo, por lo que parecía inconsciente, los compañeros del hombre dieron un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo no corrieron.

"te convertiré en cenizas" grito mientras arrojo una gran cantidad de fuego hacia touma.

Touma no se molestó en esquivarlo, sino que corrió directamente hacia el ataque.

Ambas mujeres miraron con sorpresa al chico, al ver como corrío directo hacia la bola de fuego, tenia un rostro calmado, ambas notaron como el levanto el brazo derecho y al momento que toco la bola de fuego se rompió como cristal y se desvaneció e la nada.

"imposible…esto no p-" el hombre fue silenciado cuando el puño de Touma conecto con su rostro.

Touma miro al tercer hombre, esperando su ataque sin embargo el hombre salió corriendo.

"pagaras por esto"

Touma suspiro, estaba cansado, este día había sido muy agotador para el, el miro a ambas mujeres que lo miraban con cierta curiosidad.

"se encuentran bien"

Ambas asintieron.

"es bueno saberlo, no deberían estar por las calles a estas horas, el toque de queda para la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzó hace una hora por lo que solo delincuentes camina por los callejones" Touma dijo en un tono de regaño.

"eso no se aplica para ti también" Tabane dijo con una sonrisa.

"…" Touma no contesto eso

"Tabane cállate"

Touma observo a las dos mujeres, una tenia el cabello negro largo atado en una cola. Su atuendo era similar al de una docente, una camisa blanca formal, con un abrigo negro y falda a juego, corbata verde, medias y zapatos de tacón alto, tenia una figura que podía ser comparada con al de una modelo.

Mientras la otra tenia ojos de color púrpura, el pelo largo de color rosa púrpura que se extiende hasta las caderas, lleva una bata de laboratorio, alguna especie de par de orejas de conejo robóticas y un vestido azul y blanco, similar al traje de una criada y no cabe duda que también era muy hermosa.

"gracias por ayudarnos"

"no te preocupes, solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho"

"…." Las dos mujeres lo miraron con sorpresa.

"maldito chico"

Touma escucho un grito lleno de fuera, por lo que sin dudar se dio la vuelta con rapidez y con agilidad lanzo ambas bolsas de condimento hacia el hombre que se había acercado por su espalda, sin embargo el hombre rompió ambas bolsas con el impacto de su golpes, el cual había sido dirigido hacia Touma o al menos eso creía el, sin embargo cuando lo esquivo noto que el ataque iba dirigido hacia la mujer con la espada, la cual bloqueo el ataque con dificultad, pero debido al fuerza del golpe la mujer soltó la espada y cayó al suelo.

"maldición" Touma maldijo

El hombre lanzo un gancho derecho hacia la mujer, sin embargo Touma se interpuso en medio recibiendo el golpe en el estómago, sin embargo no perdió ni un segundo y atrapo el puño del hombre luego se apoyó en el y lanzo un gancho derecho con toda su fuerza, el hombre sangro de la nariz y la boca y cayó al suelo.

Touma escupió algo de sangre de la boca, sin duda el golpe le había roto una costilla.

"pero aun no puedo confiar" Touma se levantó tomo a ambas mujeres de las manos y las saco corriendo del callejón.

-si ese hombre se vuelve a levanta será un problema-

Después de correr por unos minutos, los tres pararon, Touma respiraba con dificultad, el golpe le rompió una costilla y lo dejo casi sin aire, el se tiro al suelo sentado.

"te encuentras bien" la chica de cabello rosa purpura pregunto con curiosidad al chico.

"no lo parece" la otra mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzó a revisarlo.

"esto está mal, tiene una costilla rota"

"no se preocupen estoy bien, esto no es na-" touma sintió como su vista comenzó a nublarse, sintió como un líquido salida se su cabeza.

"chi-chan mira"

La mujer vio como sangre corría por la cabeza de touma, ella recordó el golpe que le dio.

"tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital"

Touma apenas escucho lo que las dos decían, como perdió el conocimiento un momento después.

-maldición no de nuevo- fue su único pensamiento antes de que perdiera todo el sentido.

Touma abrió los ojos lentamente, el veía un techo blanco familiar, un techo que hace algún tiempo le molestaba, pero ahora lo sentía tan familiar.

"veo que despertaste"

"hola doc" touma saludo al doctor gero.

"por dios, esta es la décima vez que bienes en un mes…sabes…tienes una lista muy larga de tus entradas en este hospital"

"no me lo recuerde por favor" Touma dijo recordando todo el dinero que a perdido pagando sus cuentas de hospital.

"aunque esta vez solo llegaste con una costilla rota y una contusión en la cabeza "el doctor dijo mientras recordaba las condiciones ridículas que había llegado anteriores veces.

"cuanto me tocara pagar esta vez" touma decidio tomar el toro por los cuernos.

El doctor gero lo miro por un momento.

"no tienes que pagar nada, la cuenta ya fue pagada"

Touma se congelo, como que su cuenta había sido pagada, quien pagaría su cuenta de hospital.

"imposible" el dijo con miedo.

"es imposible que este kamijou-san tenga suerte como para que su cuenta de hospital haiga sido pagada, de seguro la persona que lo pago me pedirá algo a cambio y me obligara a hacer algo por el" touma dijo con miedo.

El doctor gero lo miro confundido por su extraña reacción.

"no creo que sea de esa forma, de hecho las dos mujeres que te trajeron y por cierto fueron las que pagaron tu cuenta de hospital"

"mujeres" touma repitió confundido, luego recordó lo sucedido.

"tranquilo ambas se encuentran bien" el doctor gero dijo al ver el rostro preocupado de touma.

"ya veo….les dare las gracias si las vuelvo a ver"

"puedes hacerlo ahora, de hecho ambas me pidieron que les avisara cuando despertaras" el doctor gero dijo mientras habría la puerta, revelando a las mujeres.

"buen dia" ambas dijeron mientras entraban a la habitación.

"bueno los dejare solos, debo ir con otros pacientes" el doctor gero dijo mientras salía de la habitación

"gracias por avernos salvado…" ambas lo miraron

"kamijou touma" Touma se presentó mientras se levantó un poco de la cama.

"Chifuyu Orimura" la mujer con traje negro se presentó.

"Tabane Shinonono" Tabane dijo mientras hacia una pose con estilo.

"mucho gusto Orimura-san y Shinonono-san" Touma le sonrió.

"igualmente kamijou-san"

"lo mismo digo kamijou-kun" tabane dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo

"gracias por pagar la cuenta de hospital, prometo devolverles el dinero" Touma dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

"no es necesario, es lo menos que podíamos hacer"

"eso y el hecho que chi-chan fue la culpable de tu contusión" Tabane dijo con uno tono de decepción falso, luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chifuyu.

"no, les pagare y no aceptare un no por respuesta" Touma dijo en un tono serio.

"ahora que recuerdo…tu también eres un sper no es asi" Tabane pregunto de la nada.

"Tabane" chifuyu la llamo con enojo.

"quiero decir, había escuchado que esta ciudad había creado personas con poderes, pero pensé que solo era un rumor, pero después de ver lo de anoche, no me queda duda que era cierto" Tabane dijo mientras se había colocado a un lado de Touma con rapidez.

"asi que tenia razón, ustedes son extranjeras" Touma las miro.

"asi es" Chifuyu contesto mientras alejaba a Tabane de Touma.

"bueno hasta cierto punto, dar esa clase de información esta prohibido, pero supongo que no se puede evitar" Touma dijo mientras recordaba una de las reglas de ciudad académica para los estudiantes que llegaran a salir de la ciudad por cualquier motivo.

"vamos prometo guardar el secreto" Tabane dijo con una mirada linda.

"ciertamente aquí los estudiantes poseen poder, de los cuales están clasificados por niveles, niveles 0 los cuales no poseen ningún poder en absoluto, nivel 1 los cuales presentan inicios de tener un poder, niveles 2 los cuales presenta definitivamente un poder, niveles 3 los cuales controlan su poder a cierto nivel, niveles 4 los que obtiene un control casi absoluto sobre su poder, y por ultimo el nivel 5 los cuales presentan un poder fuerte y un absoluto control sobre el mismo" Touma les explico de la mejor manera que pudo.

"¿cuantos niveles 5 hay en esta ciudad?" Tabane pregunto curiosa.

"actualmente solo ay siete niveles cinco en la ciudad, cada uno esta enumerado del 1 al 7"

"ya veo" Tabane dijo pensativa.

"y tu kamijou-san que nivel eres" Chifuyu pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

"….soy un nivel 0" Touma dijo con cierta frustración.

"..."

"…"

Ambas lo miraron sin decir una sola palabra, ellas pensaron en lo que vieron la noche pasada, el chico definitivamente era fuerte, Chifuyu podía notarlo por su forma de pelear, aunque tenia demasiados puntos abiertos, pero con un entrenamiento seguramente el chico se convertiría en un buen luchador, Tabane sin embargo pareció analizar al chico de pie a cabeza.

"dime kamijou-kun como detuviste el ataque de fuego y fuiste capas de dañar al hombre"

Chifuyu estuvo a punto de regañar a Tabane por convertir un agradecimiento a un interrogatorio pero se detuvo, ella también tenía curiosidad por saberlo, dado que ella no pudo dañar al hombre, a pesar de ser una buena peleadora.

"si entiendo bien, eres un nivel 0 por lo cual eres una persona sin poder alguno, sin embargo fuiste capaz de detener un ataque de fuego con solo tu mano derecha y si ninguna máquina que te estuviera ayudando por lo cual solo puedo deducir que estas mintiendo y si tienes un poder" Tabane le dio una mirada seria.

Touma fue sorprendido por el rápido análisis de la mujer, usualmente no diría nada sobre el, pero no pensaba que ella le creyera de todas formas.

"eso es debido a que poseo un poder en mi brazo derecho que me permite negar todo poder sobre natural, poderes sper, magia incluso los milagros de dios" el contesto con simplicidad.

Las dos lo miraron de nuevo en silencio, el sintió una pequeña cantidad de tención, el sabía que seguramente no le creen y piensan que el esta mintiendo.

"asi que eso explicaría por que fuiste capa dañar a ese hombre y detener la bola de fuego"

Touma miro a Tabane con gran sorpresa al igual que Chifuyu.

"espera un momento…me crees" touma le pregunto.

"claro, tiene sentido, si esta ciudad pudo crear poderes como la piroquinesis y la habilidad de convertir el cuerpo humano en una aleación tan fuerte como el acero, una habilidad como la tuya también tiene sentido…¿por que te sorprende que te crea?" ella lo miro curiosa.

"no creo que lo entiendas aun…pero usualmente nadie me cree y me llama mentiroso" Touma explico, mientras recordaba ciertos sucesos de su vida.

"ya veo"

Chifuyu se había quedado en silencio solo observando y analizando la conversación de los dos, sin embargo, cuando Tabane iba a preguntar otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a 5 hombres de traje y un chico con bata blanca"

"asi que aquí es donde estaban, disculpen mi intrusión, pero he venido a recogerlas" uno de los hombres miro a Touma.

Tabane miro a los hombres con cierto disgusto por haber interrumpido su interrogatorio, sin embargo, ella noto algo diferente en el chico de bata.

"bueno kamijou-kun terminaremos nuestra conversación mas tarde" Tabane le sonrió.

-conversación…parecía más un interrogatorio- Touma pensó para si mismo.

Tabane y chifuyu se despidieron y siguieron a los hombres a una camioneta negra.

"asi que al fin el superintendente acepto mi invitación" Tabane pregunto al hombre.

"el superintendente está dispuesto a conversar con usted, sin embargo, ella deberá quedarse fuera" el hombre miro a Chifuyu

"entiendo" Chifuyu acepto aunque con cierta desconfianza.

Después de un tiempo la camioneta se detuvo en un gran edificio, luego fueron escoltadas a un cuarto de reunión.

"adelante por favor el superintendente la está esperando" el hombre señalo la puerta.

Tabanse asintió y entro a la habitación mientras chifuyu se quedó en la sala.

Tabane entro seguida por el chico de bata blanca, el cual no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que lo vieron, al analizar el lugar solo pudo ver un cuarto de reunión vacío, una gran mesa y las sillas, sin embargo no había ninguna persona, ella se sentó y espero un momento.

"entonces…te presentaras o tengo que preguntar" ella miro al chico.

El chico la miro, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra en su lugar se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y puso sus pies en la mesa, ignorando por completo a Tabane.

Tabane lo miro con molestia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las ventanas se tornaron oscuras y la pantalla que estaba al final del cuarto se encendió.

"asi que tu eres el superintendente y fundador de esta ciudad" Tabane miro la televisión en espera de una persona, pero nadie aprecio, en su lugar, solo mostro el nombre del superintendente - Aleister Crowley-.

"asi es" una voz tranquila se escuchó.

"pensé que había aceptado mi invitación, sin embargo, no se encuentra en la habitación y dudo que se encuentre en alguna parte de este edificio" Tabane declaro con seriedad

"no es necesario estar frente a frente si solo quieres conversar" Aleister contesto con simplicidad.

"…." Tabane no dijo nada, como solo veía directamente a la televisión que solo mostraba el nombre del hombre.

"pero estoy curioso, cual es la razón que trae a la famosa genio, Tabane Shinonono, a mi ciudad"

"negocios" Tabane respondió con un tono serio

"no veo que pueda interesarle a la genio, la cual creo los famosos IS"

"bueno al principio solo era curiosidad, había escuchado que esta ciudad estaba 30 años por delante del mundo en la tecnología, por lo cual solo quería comprobarlo, pero después de ver a esos chicos con habilidad muy peculiares, me surgió una idea"

"¿y cual sería esa idea?" el pregunto curioso

"desde que revele mi invento de los IS al mundo, todos lo países han creados su propias replicas y modelos por sus propios motivos, sin embargo, esta ciudad no"

"no tenemos ninguna razón para crear IS, la creación de los mismos, es innecesaria"

"¿por que? desde lo sucedido en la tercera guerra mundial el mundo a creado sus propios sistemas de defensa, y los IS a pesar de que no pueden ser usados para la guerra, sino que ahora todo se resuelve en un combate entre los países, sin embargo, hasta donde tengo entendido ciudad académica no tuvo participación en la guerra, cuando el mundo los considero una amenaza e intentaron atacarlos, ningún país logro salir de su propia costa, dado que solo aviones que ninguna cámara pudo captar y solo los soldados pudieron ver, los mantuvieron en sus costas con ataques continuos" Tabane miro al chico de bata que sonrió mientras ella hablaba.

"no teníamos necesidad de participar en la guerra, sin embargo, no podía permitir que dañaran a los residentes, por lo cual tome medidas para proteger esta ciudad"

Tabane asintió, ella podía entenderlo, pero ahora la pregunta era.

"todos los países firmaron el tratado de paz, sin embargo, ciudad académica se reusó, ¿podría saber la razón?" Tabane lo miro curiosa.

"tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver, como para firmar un simple tratado de paz" el super intendente contesto con simplicidad.

"a pesar que puede causar una guerra"

"puede que se asi, pero ciudad académica se mantiene alejada de los problemas exteriores que trae el mundo, por lo cual iniciar una guerra es innecesaria" Aleister contesto con tranquilidad

"entonces le propongo un trato, aun puede firmar el contrato, sin embargo, deberá enviar a un representante de la ciudad, para el entrenamiento del mismo" Tabane explico con seriedad.

-10 minutos después-

"¿entonces, superintendente Aleister crowley, acepta el trato?" Tabane pregunto

"acepto, enviare a mi candidato en un lapso de una semana" Aleister contesto con simplicidad.

"entiendo, tiene alguno en mente" ella pregunto curiosa.

"aun no, pero tenemos una lista"

"si es asi, me gustaría sugerir a un candidato" ella sonrió.

 **-5 minutos después fuera de la habitación-**

"entonces eso seria todo, fue un gusto Aleister-kun" tabane se despidió de forma alegre.

Chifuyu solo suspiro con molestia ante el comportamiento de Tabane, sin embargo noto una sonrisa que rara vez veía en ella, algo había hecho.

"¿entonces acepto?" Chifuyu pregunto curiosa.

"claro, fue algo extraño, pero interesante, enviaran a su candidato en una semana" Tabane contesto.

Chifuyu se detuvo.

"candidato…" ella miro a tabane.

Tabane la miro con una sonrisa traviesa, "digamos que I-kun no será el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS" ella contesto.

"Tabane explícate, será problemático lidiar con otro hombre en la academia" chiduyu protesto.

"tranquila Chi-Chan, lo tengo cubierto" Tabane miro el cielo.

Chifuyu solo suspiro con molestia.

 **-un día después-**

Touma se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, lo habían dado de alta hace unas horas por lo que se sentia aliviado de regresar a casa y con suerte evitar la mordidas de index cuando le contara lo sucedido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando al doctor gero.

"¿listo para irte chico?" el pregunto.

Touma asintió, mientras terminaba de ponerse su zapatos.

"antes de irte, hace unas horas llego una carta para ti" el doctor le lio la carta, la cual para su sorpresa llevaba un corazón de un lado junto a un conejo atravesándolo con una zanahoria.

"¿para mi?" Touma lo miro confundido.

"es de las dos mujeres de ayer, dijeron que te entregara esto cuando te fueras" el doctor explico.

Touma curioso, abrió la carta.

Para Tou-kun

Lamento no poder despedirme personalmente, pero parece que nuestro tiempo de visita termino por lo que no nos dejaron ir a verte, pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver y continuaremos con nuestra pequeña charla, Chi-Chan te desea una feliz recuperación.

Nos veremos en unas semanas.

Atentamente tu querida Genio Tabane.

Touma termino de leer, su mirada paso de shock a confusión pura, ¿tou-kun?, en que momento lo llamo asi, pero no menos importante ¿semanas?, el tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa carta y sobre esa chica de cabello rosa.

Lo que el no sabia era que su desgracia le tenia algo nuevo preparado.

 **-edifico sin puertas y ventanas-**

Aleister Crowley se encontraba pensativo, sobre lo sucedido el dia de hoy.

"confió en que cumplirás con las expectativas sobre la creación de ese IS"

Frente a el, kihara Seishiro con su bata blanca, sonrió.

"me asegurare de crear algo que nunca antes hayan visto" kihara contesto con una sonrisa retorcida.

"mientras asegure el piloto es mas que suficiente" Aleister contesto.

"entiendo, el piloto es muy importante, no ay de que preocuparse, me asegurare de ello" kihara respondió de forma despreocupada.

El chico con bata blanca se retiro de la habitación, desapareciendo junto a una chica de cabello rojo, como si nunca hubieran estado ai.

Aleister Crowley no negaría que este acontecimiento era esperado, pero termino de forma inesperada, frente a el, apareció la imagen de cierto chico desafortunado.

"al final, mi plan sigue en marcha" el sonrió.

"…"

 **Bueno, este era un inicio diferente para mi anterior fic que escribí, (el cual olvidé su nombre y perdí la mitad de los capítulos en una usb que murió), creí que al menos debía sacarlo a la luz (tras llevar unos años olvidado en mi pc).**

 **así que todo comentario es bienvenido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hace años fue fundada una ciudad llamada Ciudad Académica, una ciudad amurallada, tipo estado, aunque funciona más como un tipo de empresa la cual está a cargo de 12 directores junto al superintendente general, una ciudad regida por la ciencia, con una población de 2.3 millones de personas de las cuales 80% son estudiantes.

KamijouTouma un chico de segundaria, cabello negro erizado, ojos azules claros, con una edad de 17 años, a simple vista un chico normal, con una vida normal, sin embargo, para la gente que lo conoce, lo describiría como un chico idiota, ignorante y sin duda un chico con una cantidad ridículamente absurda de mala suerte, otros que apenas lo conocieron por un momento, lo llaman un héroe.

Actualmente este chico se encontraba tendido en el suelo, tenía una mirada cansada, suspirado con irregularidad.

"ríndete kami-yan, es imposible que las hermanas mayores dominen sobre las hermanas menores" un chico de cabello rubio y lentes oscuros dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

kamijou se levantó con un rostro molesto, sin duda el comentario de su mejor amigo Tsuchimikado Motoharu lo había molestado.

"no seas idiota sargento siscon, las hermanas mayores son lo mejor de este mundo, se preocupan por ti y te tratan con un instinto maternal, es jodidamente imposible que la hermanas pequeñas,ellas necesitan ser cuidadas por sus hermanos mayores" Totuma objeto.

Asi una histórica discusión comenzó, algunos estudiantes los miraban con curiosidad, como otros los ignoraban, la discusión duro media hora más hasta que los dos se pusieron en una posición de lucha.

"si piensas que las hermanas menores están por encima de las hermanas mayores…entonces romperé esa maldita ilusión tuya" kamijou rugió.

Los dos se lanzaron el uno al otro, sin embargo, notaron como una persona se interpuso entre ambos con rapidez y habilidad bloqueo los golpes de cada uno y los desvió, para luego golpearlos a ambos.

"ambos están mal, las niñas pequeñas están por encima de ambas, las niñas pequeñas, son amor, son vida, son la verdad de este mundo"

Kamijou y Tsuchumikado miraron a un chico de cabello azul, ojos cerrados y con un tono falso de acento kansai, los dos se miraron por un momento, mientras el chico gritaba a los cuatro vientos sobre su amor hacia las niñas pequeñas.

"tregua"

"tregua"

Los dos sonrieron con malicia mientras salieron corriendo hacia el chico.

"Oi aogami" Tsuchimikado llamo su atención.

"cierra la maldita boca lolicon" Kamijou grito mientras lanzaba su puño derecho al rostro de Aogami

Cuando el chico se giró para ver a sus mejores amigos, fue sorprendido por dos puños que se estrellaron en ambos lados de su rostro, enviándolo al suelo en solo un instante.

Ambos se miraron mientras sonreían, luego de un momento a otro ambos lanzaron un golpe en contra del otro.

"¿ustedes que creen que están haciendo?"

Ambos pararon mientras sentían como algo horrible se les venía encima.

"Kamijou Touma" una chica grito mientras salió corriendo hacia Touma y Tsuchimikado, ambos trataron de escapar, sin embargo, ambos fueron enviados al suelo por un golpe mortal.

"Fukiyose" Touma trato de decir algo, sin embargo, el golpe de la chica lo dejo sin aire.

"gahh" Tsuchimikado quedo inconsciente

La chica llamada Fukiyose Seiri, también conocida como la chica muro de hierro se encargó del trio de idiotas de nuevo.

Touma caminaba por el distrito 16, esa noche había un gran descuento en una tienda de convivencia la cual no podía perderse, tenía una gran sonrisa al mirar las bolsas con víveres que compro.

"con esto tengo comida para un mes y a un precio muy barato" el dijo con una sonrisa.

Touma camino por los callejones, dado que sería el camino más rápido para llegar a su casa, sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo, Touma bajo de una de las bolsas al suelo y saco su teléfono de su bolsillo, a ver el identificador, contesto rápidamente.

"hola kami-yan"

"¿que pasa Tsuchimikado?"

"kami-yan necesito que vengas al distrito 22 lo antes posible"

"¿pasa algo?"

Touma pregunto, al recordar que en ese distrito era el lugar de desarrollo de armas de ciudad académica, por lo que le pareció extraño la petición de su amigo.

"cuando llegues a la entrada de distrito, te lo explicare"

"entiendo"

Touma suspiro mientras entraba a su casa, dejaba los víveres y salía de nuevo, para su mala suerte, el distrito 22 no le quedaba muy lejos, se podría decir incluso que el distrito esta a la par del Distrito en donde el vive, por lo cual tardaría un máximo de una hora y media en llegar.

Cuando Touma camino por todo el distrito 7, el vio la entrada al distrito 22, dado que tal distrito estaba cubierto de rejas y muros por razones obvias, cuando el llego a la entrada vio a Tsuchimikado parado.

"Tsuchimikado" Touma lo llamo

"al fin llegas kami-yan"

"estaba comprando la comida del mes, no podía perderme un descuento como ese, pero dime, ¿que es lo que hacemos en este distrito?"

"veras kami-yan, ¿has escuchado sobre los IS?" Tsuchimikado pregunto.

Touma se puso pensativo, el había visto las noticias mundiales, si no mal recordaba era una especie de armadura que había llamado la atención de todo, el mundo, a excepción de ciudad académica.

"son un tipo de armaduras que creo un genio" el contesto al recordar una vaga noticia sobre ello.

"exactamente, sin embargo, no son simples armaduras kami-yan, según lo que e investigado, son armaduras bien equipadas, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto algunas podría ser comparadas con la tecnología de ciudad academica y también esta el hecho de que solo mujeres pueden pilotear esas armaduras" Tsuchimikado explico.

"¿que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que estamos aquí?"

"bueno veras, mientras investigaba encontré un pequeño grupo de terroristas llamados fantomtask, al parecer esta organización piensa atacar, sin embargo, no se sabe si tiene alguna conexión con el lado de la magia, esta organización viene por un científico de esta ciudad el cual a creado un prototipo de esas armaduras, sin embargo este prototipo puede ser piloteado por un hombre"

"entiendo"

Los dos caminaron por una serie de almacenes hasta donde llegaron a un gran almacén, cuando entraron dentro había un gran laboratorio con muchas máquinas y en el centro estaba una persona.

"bienvenidos, asi que el es el candidato que mencionaste" la persona lo miro.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, con una bata blanca, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, tes blanca, por alguna razón ese hombre le recordaba a cierto chico albino que casi lo mata.

"kami-yan el es el científico Kihara Seishiro"

"asi es ,mi nombre es kihara seishiro, pero puedes llamarme seishiro-sensei" el hombre dijo con una sonrisa.

"mucho gusto, seishiro-sensei, mi nombre es Kamijou Touma"

"un gusto kamijou-kun"

"tsuchimikado, ¿que quiso decir con candidato?"

Touma pregunto a Tsuchimikado dada la mirada del hombre, pero cuando tsuchimikado estaba a punto de contestar kihara lo interrumpió.

"yo se lo explicare, veras kamijou-kun como te lo explico motoharu-san, yo e creado una armadura similar pero a la vez muy diferente a los llamados IS que fueron revelados al mundo por cierta genio, por lo cual decidí crear mi propio prototipo, el cual está equipado con la mejor tecnología en ciudad académica, como también a diferencia de los IS originales, este puede ser conducido por un hombre" kihara explico.

Kihara camino hacia una computadora y presionaba un botón, unos minutos después del suelo se levantó una especie de plataforma, revelando una gran armadura negra, con algunas partes rojas y doradas.

"sin embargo, para controlarlo, el piloto necesita cumplir con ciertos requisitos"

"¿cuales son exactamente eso requisitos?" Touma pregunto con curiosidad.

"debe tener una muy buena resistencia, un cuerpo fuerte, habilidoso y sobre todo debe tener una voluntad muy fuerte, eso y el hecho de que debe ser un nivel 0" Kihara explico con simplicidad.

"espera…que"

"debe ser un nivel cero, dado que, un piloto con habilidades interfiere con el núcleo de la armadura, por lo cual crearía un mal funcionamiento"

"pero no tengo ni idea de como pilotear algo como eso" Touma se negó.

"tranquilo kami-yan por eso estas aquí, aquí podrás probarlo" Tsuchimikado sonrió.

"tranquilo kamijou-kun, te daré un entrenamiento sobre el uso de este prototipo"

"¿y que se supone que haga con el?" Touma pregunto con confusión.

"bueno kami-yan, veras esta vez tienes que cumplir con una misión de espionaje" Tsuchimikado explico mientras se ajustaba los lentes de sol.

"espera…ese no es tu trabajo" Touma dijo con molestia.

"iras a la academia IS como representante de ciudadacadémica"

Touma se congelo, como se supone que iba a representar a ciudad académica

"veras la academia IS funciona como su nombre lo dice una academia para instruir a sus estudiantes de cómo usar un IS, asi que iras como un estudiante transferido"

"pero no se supone que solo las mujeres pueden pilotearlos, no sería algo muy extraño que de repente un hombre pueda pilotear uno" Touma protesto.

"no exactamente, debido al hecho de que ya ay un hombre que puede pilotear un IS, fue una gran noticia hace unas semanas, por lo cual es una buena oportunidad para ti"

Touma suspiro con cansancio, el no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo, parece que no podrá disfrutar se la comida que compro, sin embargo, el se congelo al darse cuenta de algo.

"se supone que las IS solo pueden ser piloteados por mujeres ¿no es asi?"

"asi es"

"eso significaque esa academia está conformada solo por…-"

"mujeres, si, así es" kihara le dio una sonrisa.

"maldito kami-yan esta es una oportunidad para agrandar aún más tu harem, pobres chicas, lo que les espera" Tsuchimikado dijo con preocupación falsa.

"que desgracia" Touma dijo con disgusto.

"bien hagámoslo" Kihara dijo con una sonrisa.

"bien, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"primero ponte esto" Kihara dijo mientras le dio una especie de traque.

"¿que es esto?"

"es un traje de entrenamiento, cada vez que uses la armadura deberás usarlo, dado que te permite una mejor movilidad y maniobrabilidad, también está hecho de una aleación capaz de soportar grandes impactos, balas y explosiones de grandes magnitudes…eso y es tan suave como como el algodón egipcio" kihara dijo con una sonrisa

Touma suspiro mientras se dirigía a una habitación diferente para ponerse el traje, después de unos minutos, el salió con el traje puesto, el traje constaba de un color azul oscuro, con bordes amarillos, Touma se impresiono por lo cómodo que era, sentía que podía moverse con más facilidad.

"te ves bien" Kihara elogio a Touma.

"gracias…creo"

"oh, por cierto, como serás el único piloto, ¿como quieres nombrar a esta unidad?"

"…." Touma lo miro confundido.

"bueno, soy malo eligiendo nombres por lo cual le dejo el nombre a el primer usuario de cada uno"

"hmm" Touma miro la armadura pensativo.

"no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo" kihara se sentó frente a su computadora con una sonrisa extraña.

"no tengo ni idea" Touma dijo tras pensarlo por un buen rato.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y cambio por un rostro derrotado.

"no te preocupes pruébalo y mientras lo usas talvez se te ocurra algo" Kihara sugirió mientras miraba su creación

Touma asintió y camino hacia la unidad, sin embargo, cuando llego no tenía ni idea de cómo meterse en ella.

"dame un momento" kihara dijo mientras tecleaba en su computadora a una velocidad inhumana, luego la armadura brillo y se convirtió en un tipo de brazalete negro.

"bien ahora ponte el brazalete" kihara ordeno.

Touma tomo el brazalete y se lo puso en el brazo derecho, luego del brazalete soltó una luz roja que paso por todo su cuerpo.

"bien el análisis de tu cuerpo esta listo, dado que no le has puesto un nombre y mientras te acostumbras, cuando lo uses di activar unidad"

"entiendo"

"bien" Kihara volvió a teclear en su computadora y el muro detrás de Touma ase levanto lentamente, revelando un cuarto blanco muy amplio.

"bien camina hacia el centro de la habitación, por favor"

Touma camino hacia el centro de la habitación, luego noto como el muro bajo e nuevo, pero esta vez tenía una gran ventana transparente.

"bien actívalo"

"activar unidad" Touma dijo en voz alta, un luz lo cubrió y en solo un momento tenía puesto la armadura negra.

"¿cómo te sientes?"

"me siento algo extraño"

"bien iniciemos el entrenamiento"

Touma levanto su mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta por una mano de metal aun más grande y con garras, mientras sus piernas las sentía algo mas pesadas, también estaba el hecho de que se sentía mas alto.

"bien, primero probaremos el sistema de vuelo, una pantalla debe aparecer frente a ti, mostrando la energía del núcleo del escudo, armamento, habilidades entre otras, esta armadura tiene un comando de voz, como una fase neural, la cual permite leer tus pensamientos, asi permitiendo manejarla con mas facilidad, en caso de que alguna de las dos falle también esta el modo conexión completa que te permite usarla como si fuera tu propio cuerpo, ahora piensa en volar"

Touma se concentró y pensó en volar, un segundo después, sintió como algo se movía en su espalda, de la cual dos pares de alas negras con rojo salieron, parecía que cada una tenía un propulsor base, el sintió como se elevó poco a poco del suelo.

"bien, ahora quiero que esquives los siguientes proyectiles que te lanzare"

Touma se congelo, que quería decir con proyectiles.

"espera, ¿que quieres decir con proyectiles?"

Kihara sonrió con malicia.

"que crees que quise decir, hablo de misiles y balas por supuesto" Kihara apretó un botón y 3 lanzamisiles salieron de las paredes, junto a dos ametralladoras de gran calibre y 2 cañones de plasma.

"que desgracia" Touma grito al mismo tiempo que los misiles salieron disparados hacia el, las ametralladoras comenzaron a disparar y los cañones empezaron a cargar.

Touma intento correr, sin embargo, en un instante,salió disparado hacia atrás luego lado a lado, esquivando misil tras misil, luego siguieron las ametralladoras, Touma no podía esquivarlas todas por lo cual estiro su mano y una especie de escudo apareció, bloqueando todas las balas y regresándolas hacia las ametralladoras destruyéndolas, luego los cañones de plasma apuntaron hacia el, cuando estaba en la mira los dos cañones dispararon, Touma maniobro entre ambos disparos y se dirigió hacia los dos cañones, como dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos, cada espada era de un color diferente, una era roja con marcas negras y la otra era negra con marcas rojas, Touma maniobro con facilidad y aterrizo en medio de los dos cañones luego un corte en cada uno, partiéndolos por la mitad haciéndolos explotar.

"bien hecho kamijou-kun, las espadas y el escudo reflector función perfectamente, ahora veamos que haces contra un arma mas complicada"

Touma miro como la pared se abrió y revelo otra especie de armadura, sin embargo, era mas pequeña y detrás salieron varios aviones miniatura.

"quiero que acabes con el robot de combate y las 30 naves" kihara ordeno por un altavoz.

Touma noto como las naves comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el, disparando una lluvia de balas, Touma trato de esquivar los proyectiles, sin embargo, eran demasiados, los proyectiles impactaron con el, o al menos eso parecía, cada bala fue aplastada y destruida al impactar con el escudo que la armadura proporciono.

-¿que demonios debo hacer?- Touma pensó con preocupación.

La pantalla frente a el se ilumino, mostrando el armamento, pareciera que la armadura entendiera su preocupación y le ofreciera un modo de solucionarlo, Touma decidió confiar.

Los aviones dieron la vuelta y de nuevo regresaron a soltar otra lluvia de balas, Touma sin embargo levanto ambas mano mientras soltaba las espadas que desaparecieron y en su lugar dos grandes armas aparecieron, el trato de apuntar, no hacia falta decir que la armadura le ayudo en gran medida, localizando los objetivos y poniéndolos en la mira, touma jalo el gatillo y disparo una y otra vez, diez naves cayeron, luego 20 y por ultimo las 10 restantes, no había fallado ni una sola vez.

"eso estuvo cerca"

"no te descuides" kihara advirtió, Touma sintió que algo se acercaba por su espalda por lo cual dio un salto hacia arriba y apunto ambas armas hacia el robot que lo tenía en la mira, dos misiles fueron disparados, touma los esquivo, sin embargo, los misiles no pasaron de largo, lo siguieron.

"misiles guiados…demonios"

Touma voló y apunto ambas armas a cada misil, jalo el gatillo, ambos misiles explotaron creando una cantidad de humo considerable, Touma no perdió el tiempo y soltó ambas armas, cuando lo hizo, las armas al igual que las espadas desaparecieron y junto ambas manos en forma de X, Touma noto como sus garras brillaron y crecieron en gran medida, luego salio disparado hacia el robot, el cual apunto una ametralladora hacia el y comenzó a disparar, todas las balas rebotaron y regresaron hacia el robot, destruyendo la ametralladora y dañándolo en varias partes, luego cuando Touma estaba lo suficientemente cerca levanto ambas mano y las dirigió hacia el robot como si fueran cuchillas, cortando al robot en varias partes.

"bien terminamos" kihara dijo mientras entraba hacia el cuarto.

Touma estaba en shock, no creía lo que había hecho hace solo unos instantes.

"bien kamijou-kun, respondiste muy bien ante la situación, tu puntuación es mas de la esperada"

"acaso bromeas, casi me matas, de no haber tenido la armadura hubiera muerto" Touma grito.

"vamos no te quejes que sigues con vida" kihara dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿pero como hice todo eso?"

"pensaras que la armadura lo hizo todo, no es asi, sin embargo, no es del todo cierto, la armadura solo te proporciono las herramientas, pero los movimientos y las acciones que tomaste fueron completamente decisión tuya, la armadura solo se adaptó y te ofreció las armas que mejor se adaptaran a lo que ibas a hacer"

"¿pero como?"

"el enlace neural lee tu mente, lo que piensas en el momento la armadura lo analiza, se adapta y ejecuta, lo que piensas, las armas que usaste fueron, el escudo reflector, el cual permite reflejar los ataque que fueran dirigidos hacia a ti, espadas gemelas, las cuales son cortas pero muy filosas, capaces de cortar hasta el mas grueso acero, dos ametralladoras de última tecnología, y por ultimo las garras de materia oscura, que alarga tus garras y prácticamente cortan lo que sea"

Touma estaba impresionado, se sentía como si pudiera pelear contra toda una banda de delincuentes y salir ileso.

"bien, entonces ya pensaste en un nombre" Kihara pregunto

"black dragón"

Kihara sonrió, efectivamente el había tomado a un dragón como base para desarrollar esta armadura, sin embargo, le agrego sus toques por aquí y por allá .

"nombre interesante el que has elegido, bien asi se llamara dragón negro" Kihara dijo mientras insertaba el nombre en la armadura.

Touma aterrizo en el suelo, mientras admiraba la máquina que lo cubría.

"bueno ahora llámalo por su nombre y desactívalo"

"desactivar black dragon"

La armadura brillo y se desvaneció en partículas de luz oscuras, Touma ahora se encontraba solo con su traje de entrenamiento negro y el brazalete en su brazo derecho.

"bien terminamos por hoy, ve acasa y prepara tu maleta, nos iremos mañana en la mañana"

"espera, tan rápido"

"asi es, como eres el representante de ciudad académica ya fuiste admitido y las clases comienzan mañana…no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases fuera de ciudad académica…o si" kihara le dio una sonrisa, que Touma no sabía si temer o simplemente asentir.

Touma solo asintió mientras trataba de quitarse el brazalete, sin embargo no salía, después de unos minutos de intentarlo Touma se rindió.

"kihara-san, ¿como me quito esto?"

"por que te lo quitarías, si ahora te pertenece"

"eh…pensé que solo iba a probarlo"

"asi es, pero as demostrado que eres el piloto perfecto, por lo que ahora es tuyo, míralo como un regalo de tu ciudad para ti…eso y el hecho que se me olvido como se quita" la última parte kihara la dijo en un susurro.

Touma suspiro, sabía que la mala suerte lo golpearía pero darle un arma tan peligrosa como un regalo…definitivamente algo muy malo le esperaba.

"bien kami-yan, es hora de que regrese, prepárate ire por ti mañana"

"pero que se supone que haga con index"

"Stiyl y Kanzaki se la están llevando en este momento junto a los amakuza, asi que no te preocupes esta en buenas manos"

"entiendo"

Touma entro en la habitación y se puso su ropa, luego empaco el traje de entrenamiento y salió del laboratorio.

"todos los pilotos antes de el, habían sido llevados a su límite antes de siquiera usar la armadura, sin embargo el...es un chico muy interesante" kihara dijo mientras caminaba hacia su computadora.

"kami-yan se ha vuelto muy fuerte"

"no esperaría menos de el chico que detuvo la tercera guerra mundial" kihara sonrió maliciosamente.

Touma salió del distrito 22, estaba pensativo respecto a lo que haría de ahora en adelante, cuando finalmente llego a su apartamento, noto que estaba vacío, se habían llevado a index, ahora el estaba solo, el se recostó en su cama.

-cuando fue la última vez que dormí en una cama- el dijo mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

Cuando Touma despertó poco a poco, se dio cuenta que era tarde y no había empacado absolutamente nada.

"demonios….debo darme prisa"

Touma agarro su maleta y comenzó a empacar su ropa y algo de comestibles para el camino también empaco el traje de entrenamiento que kihara le había dado, luego el timbre sonó.

"la puerta esta abierta" Touma grito mientras hacia una lista de lo que necesitaba.

"no crees que es tarde para empacarkami-yan" Tsuchimikado dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"cierra la boca, me quede dormido"

"ya terminaste"

"si creo que es todo"

"bien vámonos, un carro nos espera"

Los dos salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio, cuando salieron, una camioneta negra estaba en la entrada sonando la bocina varias veces.

"dense prisa que tenemos un avión el que abordar" kihara grito desde el volante.

Touma miro algo sorprendido, pero subió rápidamente, decisión que lamento despues, cuando se subió el carro arranco a una velocidad muy peligrosa, Touma se aferró al asiento, como Tsuchimikado hizo lo mismo.

"que demonios te pasa, conduces como loco" Touma grito.

"quiero vomitar" tsuchimikado dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

"dejen de quejarse, esta es la mejor manera de manejar, asi llegaremos mas rápido" kihara dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

La camioneta se paro frente al aeropuerto, un gran avión negro estaba esperándolos, Touma reconoció como uno de los aviones, supersónicos capases de llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo en tan solo 4 horas, el había tenido malas experiencias en ese avión, cuando bajo estaba tambaleándose, mientras Tsuchimikado tenía los lentes torcidos.

"no vuelvo a subirme, cuando ese tipo este al volante" Touma dijo mientras evitaba caer al suelo.

Después de un tiempo Tsuchimikado se despidió, kihara y Touma se subieron al avión, Touma estaba pensando como seria su nueva vida de estudiante y como seria.

"oh por cierto se me olvidaba, toma esto" kihara le dio un libro grueso.

"¿que es esto?" touma pregunto.

"es un libro de la academia, te recomendaría memorizarlo, he escuchado que ay una maestra muy estricta en esa academia, asi que mejor si te preparas" kihara dijo mientras tecleaba en una computadora.

Touma levanto el pesado libro y comenzó a leerlo.

-no entiendo nada- Touma dijo mientras leía una y otra vez cada página.

Mientras tanto en cierta academia el mismo dia, en cierta academia.

-esto es mas difícil de lo que esperaba- cierto chico pensó mientras era observado por varios pares de ojos.

"felicitaciones a todos por entrar en esta escuela" una mujer de cabello color verde, corto hasta los hombros con lentes saludo.

"soy la profesora Yamada maya, su nueva vice-tutora" ella se presentó.

Ninguna estudiante dijo anda, todas estaban en silencio, mirándola seriamente.

"eh…eeh" la profesora yamada se puso nerviosa.

"a partir de hoy todos los estudiantes aquí presentes, pasaran a formar parte de la academia IS, esta escuela es un internado, por lo que todos estarán juntos aun después de que terminen las clases, por favor ayúdense unos a otros y disfruten de estos tres años juntos" la profesora Yamada dijo alegremente.

Ningún estudiante dijo nada, de nuevo todos estaban en silencio mirándola seriamente.

"bueno ahora pasemos con las presentaciones…hmm…iremos según el orden de la lista"

El chico miro a una compañera de clase, sin embargo ella lo ignoro.

"acaso esa es la forma de tratar a un amigo de la infancia, que no ha visto en 6 años" el chico se quejó.

"Orimura-kun….Orimura Ichika-kun"

El fue sacado de su pensamiento y se levantó rápidamente gritando

"oh si"

Las chicas que parecían imperturbables empezaron a reir.

"disculpa que tenga que hablar tan alto, pero debido a que no ay nadie que empieza con la letra A pasamos a la letra O" Yamada-sensei se disculpo

"no necesita disculpase tanto" Ichika dijo con nerviosismo

"puedes presentarte" Yamada-sensei pidió.

"mi nombre es Orimura Ichika, un placer conocerlos" ichika grito.

Ichicka noto todas las miradas que recibía al momento de presentarse.

-que pasa con este ambiente, asi seguramente seré conocido como el chico sombrío-

"eso es todo" el grito

Todas la chicas pusieron un rostro decepcionado al momento de escucharlo

"eh, ¿que pasa?"

Ichikaresibio un golpe en la cabeza.

"eso dolio Chifuyu-nee" el grito mientras ponía ambas manos en su cabeza

De nuevo un golpe en la cabeza.

"es Orimura-sensei en la escuela" una mujer conocida como orimurachifuyu dijo en un tono autoritario

"sensei la reunión ya término" Yamada-sensei pregunto a Chifuyu

"si, Yamada-san perdona por hacer que recibieras la clase"

Chifuyu camino hacia el pupitre y los miro a todos.

"chicos soy su tutora Orimura Chifuyu, mi trabajo es completar su entrenamiento en un año"

Toda la clase grito con expectación mientras algunas voces se escuchaban.

"Chifuyu-sama…es la verdadera Chifuyu-sama"

"viene desde muy lejos solo por que te admiraba, Onee-sama"

"puedo morir si es por Onee-sama"

Chifuyu suspiro con irritación mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

"tener tantos idiotas reunidos aquí, en verdad es un espectáculo digno de ver" dijo con un tono de decepción.

Todos los gritos pararon cuando escucharon a alguien correr y gritando.

"maldición llego tarde, donde se supone que era…a ver…oh ya lo encontré"

De la nada se escuchó un sonido de alguien tropezando y cayendo.

"que desgracia"

Todos miraron hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

"llegue, díganme que llegue a tiempo" un chico de cabello negro erizado grito mientras entraba a la clase.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio al ver al extraño chico parado en la puerta.

"disculpa pero, ¿quien eres?" Yamada pregunto

El chico se paró firme y hablo.

"mi nombre es kamijouTouma y de hoy en adelante seré un estudiante de esta academia"

"eh"

"no había sido notificada sobre esto, tienes algún documento" Chifuyu pregunto cómo regreso a su tono autoritario.

Touma asintió y levanto un folder color rojo, el cual le entrego a Chifuyu, ella lo tomo y comenzó a leer, su rostro autoritario cambio repentinamente a uno de sorpresa, cuando termino de leer, miro a Touma y luego al documento.

"entiendo, toma asiento al lado del chico de allí" ella dijo mientras señalaba a Ichika.

"claro"

Ichikamiro con sorpresa a Touma, otro hombre, había otro hombre en su clase, pero eso era técnicamente imposible, se supone que solo aquellos que pueden pilotear un IS podía ingresar a la academia, en su caso el podía por alguna razón que no entendía, sin embargo, ahora había otro hombre, eso significaría que ahora no estaba solo.

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Ichika Orimura" Ichika se presentó.

"un gusto mi nombre es kamijou Touma" Touma le dio una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la clase se reanudo, Chifuyu regreso al pupitre y comenzó a hablar

"les enseñare lo básico de los IS en seis meses, después de todo, es trabajo practico, por lo tanto deberían dejar que sus cuerpos se acostumbren a las maniobras básica a mitad de mes…¿entendido?...si están de acuerdo digan si…si no lo están, igual digan si"

Touma miro a la mujer con cierta confusión, pero igual asintio.

"si"

Entonces la profesora Yamada comenzó la clase mientras Chifuyu se sentó a observar.

"como todos saben el verdadero nombre de los IS, es Infinite Stratos, es un traje multi forma desarrollado en japon, hace 10 años, originalmente su propósito era el de operar en el espacio exterior, pero en la actualidad el desarrollo fue detenido, gracias al tratado de Alaska, el uso militar esta prohibido, ahora es utilizado para competencias y cierto tipos de deportes y la academia IS es la única institución a nivel mundial con el objetivo de entrenar a los pilotos de IS, reuniendo a estudiantes de otros países, que vienen aquí con el fin de convertirse en pilotos, jóvenes de diferentes países trabajan día a día con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades, con este objetivo en mente póngase a estudiar arduamente durante estos tres años"

"si" contesto toda la clase a excepción de dos personas.

-para completar esto, los IS solo pueden ser usados por mujeres y los únicos hombres capaces de utilizarlos solo somos yo y kamijou-san, incluso yo mismo no entiendo la razón- Ichika pensó con decepción.

-bueno ahora entiendo mejor las cosas sobre estos IS, y pensar que solo dos hombres pueden usar algo como esto…algo me dice, que algo malo me aguarda- Touma pensó con frustración.

La campana de recesosonó, todas las estudiantes salieron a excepción de Ichika y Touma, los dos se quedaron un rato en sus asientos.

"entonces no soy el único hombre que puede pilotear un IS"Ichika hablo de repente con una sonrisa.

"asi parece, Orimura-san" Touma contesto.

Al parecer ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que si querían sobrevivir en una académica de chicas, necesitaría un aliado, por lo cual ambos trataría de llevarse bien.

"no te preocupes puedes llamarme Ichika" Ichika trato de dejar la formalidad.

"claro y tu puedes llamarme Touma" Touma le sonrió.

"dime Touma-san, ¿como fue que te convertiste en un piloto?" Ichika trato de entablar una conversación con su nuevo amigo.

"bueno la verdad aun no lo entiendo del todo, me es difícil de explicar" Touma contesto nervioso.

"te entiendo, yo tampoco logro entender como"

Los dos rieron juntos, las mujeres se agruparon en las puertas de la clase y comenzaron a susurrar.

"fue el quien opero un IS en el examen de admisión…y quien es el otro chico no había escuchado de que otro hombre pudiera hacerlo"

"fue una gran noticia que dio vuelta al mundo, seguramente el otro chico aparezca en las noticias muy pronto"

"y como se esperaba ambos entraron a la misma academia" una chica menciono

"traten de hablar con ellos" otra alento

"el chico nuevo parece un delincuente" una menciono con miedo.

"es lindo" otra contrarresto con una mirada avergonzada.

"los dos son lindos" otra apoyo

"no se si pueda" una chica contesto nerviosa.

"esperen un momento no traten de dejarnos atrás" otro grupo apareció de la nada.

"parece que somos el centro de atención" Touma dijo mientras les daba una mirada a las chicas y las saludaba

"desearía que no" Ichika se quejó.

"bueno solo debes acostumbrarte" Touma trato de animarlo.

"¿no te molesta o parece incómodo?" Ichika pregunto a Touma.

"de donde vengo no es muy diferente que digamos, solo el hecho de que ay más mujeres que hombres" Touma dijo con tranquilidad.

"es cierto, ¿de donde eres Touma-san?" Ichika pregunto con curiosidad

"vengo de ciudad academica" Touma dijo con simplicidad.

"EHH" Ichika quedo en shock.

"¿que pasa?" Touma trato de calmarlo.

"hablas de ciudad académica, la ciudad dominada completamente por la tecnología, he escuchado que esa ciudad está 30 años adelantados en tecnología a diferencia de todo el mundo" Ichika dijo en voz baja.

"bueno hasta cierto punto tienes razón, pero no te preocupes no es la gran cosa" Touma nego

Touma le comenzó a contar algunas cosas sobre ciudad académica a Ichika, quien escucho con mucha atención e interés, después de un tiempo Ichikatenía un rostro impresionado había escuchado lo que le había contado Touma sobre la ciudad y le costaba creerlo.

"valla kamijou-san es increíble"

"lo se"

Los dos sonrieron, sin embargo ambos notaron como una chica se acercó a ellos, tenía el cabello negro largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo.

"pueden darme un momento"

"Houki"

"…claro"

Los tres caminaron hacia afuera de la clase y se dirigieron hacia la azotea.

"¿que es lo que quieres?¿por que llamaste también a kamijou-san?" Ichika pregunto curioso.

"yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta…" Touma miro a Houki.

"eh" ella miro a ambos con un rostro perplejo.

"a pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos, quieres decirme algo ¿cierto?" Ichika comento.

"…" ella no dijo nada por un momento.

"bueno creo que estoy de más aquí…Ichika-san te veo en clase" Touma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"espera" la chica lo detuvo.

"hmm"

"¿no me recuerdas?" ella pregunto.

Touma la miro por un momento, luego se puso a pensar.

"…"

"Houki conoces a kamijou-san" Ichika pregunto.

"…"

"lo siento, no tengo idea de quién eres" Touma dijo con frustración.

La chica pareció molesta, pero triste a la vez, ella se acercó a Touma y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Touma idiota" ella grito.

Touma sintió un dolo llenar todo su cuerpo entonces lo recordó, el había conocido a una chica hace 3 años.

"Houki" grito ichika mientras trataba de detenerla.

-esa fuerza...ese temperamento…- Touma sonrió

"solo era una broma, houki-chan claro que te recuerdo" Touma hablo con una sonrisa tonta.

La chica miro a Touma sorprendida, al igual que ichika.

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar, resulta que el nombre de la chica era Houki Shinono, amiga de la infancia de Ichika y amiga de Touma, quien había conocido un año después de separarse de Ichika.

"no esperaba encontrarte aquí Houki-chan" Touma le acaricio la cabeza.

"¿por que no me saludaste cuando entraste?" ella se quejó.

"bueno digamos que no te había visto" Touma trato de poner una excusa.

Houki le dio la espalda mientras jalaba a Ichika lejos de Touma.

-are….creo que debería disculparme- Touma pensó con preocupación.

"Houki-chan solo era una broma…no me des la espalda" Touma se quejó.

"kamijou Touma presentarse en la oficina de Orimura Chifuyu" se escuchó en los altavoces.

"hmm" Touma suspiro.

"Touma-san" Ichika lo llamo.

"chicos los veré al rato" el se despidió

Touma salió caminando de la azotea, mientas miraba el reloj en su pulsera, luego se paró en seco.

"¿donde se supone que esta la oficina de Orimura-sensei?" Touma grito en pánico.

El lugar era demasiado grande, Touma camino por un tiempo hasta que se encontró con Yamada.

"Yamada-sensei, ¿dónde encuentro la oficina de Orimura-sensei?"

"kamijou-san te estuve buscando, yo te llevare dado que debiste llegar hace media hora"

"pero me perdí" Touma se excusó.

"no te preocupes, seguramente Orimura-sensei lo entenderá"

Después de un rato, Touma fue llevado a una oficina espaciosa, parecía más una habitación que una oficina.

"llegas tarde kamijou" Chifuyu hablo de manera autoritaria.

"lo siento, Orimura-sensei, pero me perdí" Touma se disculpó.

"bien empecemos con esto" Chifuyu dijo mientras lanzaba el folder rojo hacia el escritorio.

"¿que es lo que necesita exactamente?"

"¿acaso no lo sabes?, me nombraron tu tutora, debido a que tu tutor se fue hace 5 minutos"

"ehh" Touma estaba en shock.

"kihara-san me dijo que me darías la información que necesitaba"

"¿que es lo que necesita saber?"

"todo"

"bueno mi nombre es kamijou Touma" Touma dijo con nerviosismo.

"eso ya lo se, idiota" ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el folder rojo.

"vengo de ciudad académica, como representante de la misma, aun soy un novato por lo cual me enviaron aquí para poder controlar mi IS" Touma dijo mientras quitaba las manos de su cabeza.

"hmm…¿hace cuánto descubriste que podía pilotear un IS?" ella pregunto curiosa.

"Lo siento, pero es información clasificada" el contesto rápidamente.

"ya veo"

Chifuyu miro a Touma por un momento, ella había llamado a Tabane, para saber si ella sabía algo e impresionantemente ni ella sabía, por lo que dijo que estaría en camino hacia la académica, Chifuyu estuvo a punto de decirle sobre el nombre del piloto, pero Tabane había colgado.

Chifuyu miro a Touma por un momento en silencio, el chico claramente parecía un inexperto en todo sentido, ella no creía que el chico sirviera para una batalla entre IS, pero los altos mandos de Japón la habían llamado para darle la misión de cuidar del chico, parecía que los altos mandos lo conocieran.

"bien por lo tanto yo te entrenare personalmente, deberás acatar todas mis ordenes entendido"

"si"

"el entrenamiento será riguroso, pero en los próximos seis meses aprenderás lo necesario para manejar tu IS"

"si"

"por lo que dice los documentos tienes un IS personal, no es asi"

"si"

Touma fue golpeado de nuevo en la cabeza.

"no tienes que contestar si para todo"

"si…espere…digo no...bueno…entendido"

Chifuyu suspiro con cansancio, al parecer la habían dejado a cargo de otro idiota.

"bien cuando terminen la clases, vendrás directamente hacia mi oficina y después nos dirigiremos a un campo de entrenamiento, necesito saber que es lo que puedes hacer y lo que no puedes"

"¿no piensa lanzarme misiles o ametralladoras verdad?" Touma pregunto con miedo.

De nuevo fue golpeado.

"de que demonios estás hablando, que enfermo mental utilizaría algo como eso, para un entrenamiento"

En un avión que se dirigía hacia ciudad académica, cierto científico estornudo, mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

"creo que he pescado un resfriado" kihara dijo mientras regresaba a su trabajo.

"…"

 **este es el segundo camino referente a esta historia, gracias a dos usuarios que me ayudaron a recuperar lo perdido referente a este fic y otros, sin embargo no estoy seguro de re subirlos o no, con respecto a este otro inicio, solo un final diferente por así decirlo.**


End file.
